1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle having a control system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle having an automatic idle adjustment system, and to a method for utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A work vehicle, such as a loader, a bulldozer, an excavator, or a motor grader, may be operated to push, shear, carry, and/or spread soil and other material. When the work vehicle is not in use, the engine may be left running in an idle state. Even in this idle state, the vehicle consumes fuel and the engine is subjected to wear.